SpongeBob Movie Rap Battle
The SpongeBob Movie Rap Battle is a rap battle made by Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD. It features a sentient, highly intelligent dolphin named Bubbles rapping against a seagull and his crew of other seagulls. It was released on February 6, 2015, as part of the movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Cast Matt Berry as Bubbles (voice) EpicLLOYD as seagull (voice) Nice Peter as back-up seagulls (voice) and Painty the Pirate (voice) (cameo) Lyrics (Painty the Pirate and the seagulls sing the ''Spongebob SquarePants theme song, agitating Bubbles.)'' Bubbles Stop it. That's enough. Silence! Seagull Aw man, I like that song. What happened? Bubbles I don't like that song. I put an end to it. Seagull Well, this music is terrible. Bubbles I suppose you're entitled to your—wait, why am I talking to you? You're an inferior species! What could you know about taste? You get excited by a pile of trash on a plate! While I'm a space-time traveler, fabric unraveler, Saving the patties in the past, but now I'm rapping ya. That song's so bad that I can't even stand it. Dispense with this nonsense at once. I demand it! You all stand no chance against my power, don't try it, Just sit there with your flappy beak, shut up, be quiet! Seagull Hold up, fish guts! You can't insult us! (We're the seagull crew!) We're in no mood to hear *dolphin sound* from you! We're flying on the breeze, partying seven seas. You got your nose on your head! (You blow up when you sneeze.) (Hey, why's this guy so mean?) 'Cause he's older than a fossil. All alone up in space. (Yeah, that must be awful!) Painty the Pirate Yar! Knock it off! You're making the movie too long! Seagull Why don't you take us back in time so we can finish our song? Bubbles Fine. (Teleports them back to them singing the ''SpongeBob SquarePants theme song.)'' Trivia General *This is the only professionally-made rap battle by Peter and Lloyd that is not part of the Epic Rap Battles of History series; instead, it is part of a movie. *This is the second animated rap battle. The first was Zeus vs Thor. **It is also the second battle to be animated in a different studio. *There are seventeen seagulls as cameos in the background, not including the main seagull. Continuity *It is the third battle to censor a profanity, the first two being Mario Bros vs Wright Bros and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. **It used the dolphin sound effect used in many episodes of Spongebob, the most notable episode being "Sailor Mouth", where Spongebob and Patrick discover 'sailor words/curse words' and use them as ordinary words, but the words are usually censored by dolphins, seals, foghorns, or another marine sound effects. *This is the first battle since John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly to not have subtitles. Poll Who won? Bubbles The Seagull Crew Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Rap Battle Category:SpongeBob Movie Rap Battle Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Matt Berry